


pull me close

by biacnaib



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining, in the middle of the lancelot trials, pre-vday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biacnaib/pseuds/biacnaib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened when the Lancelot trials where interrupted by a christmas break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull me close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).



19.12.2014  
Kngsman agents act unbeknownst to the public and when they die their deaths aren’t mourned publically and just a handful of people will ever know how they saved the world.

Even though Lee Unwin wasn’t a Kingsman agent he still died as one: No one would ever know how he sacrificed himself. Well, until a year from now.

Eggsy Unwin didn’t know how his father saved three lives _yet_. He also didn’t know that his father wasn't buried in the ground in front of him. Bringing a dead body all the way from the middle east was just not practical and the burial would be a whole other story; All avoidable expenditures. 

So Eggsy just put his arm around his mother and held her. They were standing in front the grave, which was just a little slab embedded in the floor. “Immortali memoria retentus” was engraved on it; which was ironic as there were no name or dates on it which would make the death unforgotten.

Michelle was wiping away a tear. 17 years had dampened the pain, but it was still there. She was grateful that Eggsy had left the Navy but she wasn’t sure what he could do now. But she was sure it would be better than the chance of losing him like she lost her husband.

And she was thankful that he was here with her. They had laid down a small wreath and wiped the snow away from the slab but there was nothing more to do.  
So after a couple of minutes Michelle grabbed Eggsy’s hand and they walked slowly back to the entrance.

  
*****

18.12.2015  
  
Eggsy, Roxy and Charly were all in the dormitory: Charlie was on his bed throwing a ball in the air with his dog jealously watching while Roxy and Eggsy were sitting next to each other talking quietly, with their dogs between them. They had finished their exercise regimen for the day and enjoyed their lunch break. 

A couple of minutes later Merlin entered: “Okay recruits, I know it’s almost Christmas, so we’re just going to practice shooting on targets today. You will have to hit the dummy with each weapon five consecutive times. If you manage to do that, you can leave for the break. If you don’t until 4 p.m. you will leave, too but you won’t be coming back.”

They all glanced to the clock which was hanging above the door. They had almost two hours and there were five types of weapons they had to use. Charlie just smirked at Eggsy, clearly thinking that this wouldn’t be much of a challenge. “I’ll see you on shooting ground: dismissed!” Merlin added and left the room.

“Seriously?” Charlie laughed. “I thought they would make this a little more challenging, now that there are only three of us left!” He didn’t wait for a response and left the room with his german shepherd just glancing after and sneaking up on the bed to grab the ball, Charlie had been playing with.

Roxy shook her head. “Stuck-up idiot!” she muttered. “I really hope he gets himself killed over Christmas”  
Eggsy laughed “He would definitely do all of us a favour!” They left the room as well, but leaving their dogs behind: JB because he was a little scared of loud gun shots and Roxy’s poodle to keep him company, because Charlie's dog was just like him: unlikeable.

  
****

  
Merlin was standing behind the recruits while they were firing their shots. A camera was recording as well and reporting the results to Merlin’s clipboard live.

They were all making very few mistakes and Merlin wasn’t surprised. He didn’t really plan on sending anyone home today so he didn’t want the recruits to face a real challenge before Christmas. Arthur was totally against a Christmas break but Harry and all the other agents had convinced him, that a week in between the trial would hurt nobody. So Merlin decided to keep the next real task for after the break and it would really be a tough one. (It would be time for them to prove their loyalty to KIngsman)

Because they were wearing ear protectors while shooting, the recruits couldn’t really hear something and had to talk to each other very loudly. So when Harry and Percival approached none of them noticed. They stopped at Merlin’s side and changed a couple of words with him.

“30 minutes left, lads!” Merlin called. Eggsy turned lightly to pick up another magazine for the gun and then he noticed a movement next to Merlin and saw Harry standing there, one hand in his pocket, his rainmaker in his other and looking so tall and incredibly handsome in his grey suit. Now he immediately regretted having turned around: the sight of Harry had made him tense and nervous. Harry hadn’t shown a reaction, and Eggsy had only turned around for second before training kicked in and he automatically changed his magazine.

His next shot missed the target.

“Get a grip” Eggsy muttered to himself.

He shifted his weight a bit and tried again. This time he hit the target but not in the middle. Eggsy could have sworn that Harry was looking right at him (which would have to be expected, as he was his mentor after all and would have to check how his recruit was doing) and it was distracting him so incredibly.

Why did Harry have to be this good looking? His incredible long legs and broad shoulders and this whole amazing thoroughly fit body wrapped in a perfect fitting bespoke suit.

Damn, he was repeating himself, but he could think about him the whole day without getting bored.

Oh how he wished to be closer to him, to touch him. As handsome as Harry was looking in his suit, how amazing must his body look below it...

Immediately Eggsy was really happy about the loose fitting training overalls they were wearing. “Yes, done!” Charlie called and ripped Eggsy out of his daydream.

Shit.

He hadn’t even taken a shot in the last couple of seconds.

Charlie had removed his ear protectors and was walking back to Merlin.

Eggsy’s pride was hurt now and he was able to remove Harry from his thoughts for a second. He took another deep breath and took five shots straight in the middle of the target.

Roxy was giving him an incredulous glance.

The young man was just smirking back at her and walking to Merlin after he took off his ear protectors. On his way he ran his fingers through his hair and tried not to look too much into Harry’s direction.

“Good job, Eggsy.” Merlin said as he came to a halt in front of them.

“These last shots were really impressive.” Harry said and Eggsy finally had an excuse to look at him for a little longer.

“Mission accomplished then” Eggsy grinned. Pretending to be overconfident was making it easier for him not to show that he really appreciated the compliment, more even: it made his chest warm and in want of more.

And Harry’s smile in response made his whole day.

Eggsy had to fight himself really hard to release his gaze and look at Merlin, who was typing something into his clipboard.

Roxy had finished as well and joined them.

“Very good.” Merlin said “I really wasn’t expecting anything else. I will see you on the 28th at 8 am in my office.” He lowered his clipboard and looked them at each of the recruits. “You know you are bound to secrecy and that letting you go home for Christmas is incredible generous. So enjoy it. Dismissed!” Merlin turned around and walked back while already typing on his clipboard. Charlie quickly followed, as his mentor wasn’t here anyway.

Percival stepped towards Roxy and they engaged in a conversation about the shotgun with which Roxy was struggling to aim straight. They started walking back and Harry turned to Eggsy as they walked back, too.

“Did you make any plans for Christmas?” he asked and Eggsy was a bit surprised about the casual conversation. He had expected something about his performance or the training in general.

“Not sure, I’m gonna get a nice present for Daisy and I’m gonna help mum to make a nice dinner I guess.” Eggsy shrugged, trying really hard not to babble away. “What are your plans? Visiting family?” he asked, not able to stop himself, hoping to get some more personal information about Harry.

“I hope you can enjoy your time with them” the older man said sincerely. He really seemed to hope that Eggsy enjoyed his time at home, but Eggsy would love to spend more time with Harry alone as well. “I will be spending the days at home with a good book, if there is no need for me elsewhere” Harry added.

Eggsy frowned and Harry noticed immediately: “There is just not much time for a family besides Kingsman” he gave a small smile and Eggsy’s heart broke a little.

He wanted nothing more than to keep Harry company and cure his loneliness.

That perfect man with impeccable manners, incredible skills, who saved the world hundreds of times without anyone’s knowledge and still being alone at home. Eggsy couldn’t imagine that. He wanted to hug Harry right now and never let him go.

 

But he didn’t.

 

 

Harry was his mentor, Eggsy was like a son to him. Eggsy knew that. How could he be so stupid to fall for him?!

He should have known better; he did know better.

But it made no difference:

Every time Eggsy saw Harry he felt his eyes lighting up, his chest warming up and his heart rate getting faster.

He made excuses to be near him, he made bad jokes to see him laugh.

He wanted to be a Kingsman so that he could see him, go on missions with him, see him in HQ as often as possible.

Eggsy wasn’t ready to let him go and he wanted to do whatever it took to see him, even if he knew that it was impossible for anything more than their mentor-recruit relationship and maybe later them being equals.

As long as Eggsy was still able to talk to him, to see him, to occasionally touch him ( which would send shivers down his entire body) Eggsy would never complain.

“Sorry to hear that” Eggsy answered.

“Oh, there’s no need for that, I will be reading a good book and drinking some scotch. I will really enjoy a quiet evening in” the older man answered and gave him a smile which was warm but it couldn'tfully convince Eggsy.

  
They were standing in front of HQ now, Roxy was already loading her bag in the cab which was standing in front of the steps.

Harry put a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and Eggsy spent his entire willpower not to lean into the touch.

“Have a nice Christmas Eggsy, I will see you back here then.”

“Yeah, merry Christmas to you too!” Eggsy smiled, and almost sighed when Harry let go of him, not wanting to leave.

But Harry turned around and walked to Percival who was still standing next to the steps.

Roxy had already gotten in the cab. “Come on Eggsy, let’s go!” she called out of the window.

“Yes, yes, wait a sec” Eggsy called and jumped up the stairs to grab his bag which was just inside the door. He just put the bag in the trunk when Roxy popped her head out of the window as well and said to him “I really hope you didn’t forget your toothbrush; I don’t have any spares at home!” She grinned and plopped back.

Eggsy laughed and shook his head. Roxy didn’t really look forward to spending Christmas at home, so Eggsy had offered to go accompany her today and go home tomorrow morning.

“Don’t worry, I’m easy to care for” he said and walked round the car to get in.

He lifted a hand to wave Harry goodbye, but his mentor had just turned around and walked back inside. Eggsy had caught a glimpse of his face; he had looked hurt or was it angry? Eggsy wasn’t sure. But the expression had been so strong, that Eggsy’s chest clenched together, he couldn't have imagined it.

“Get in, what are you waiting for!” Roxy had opened his door, while reaching over the seats.

So Eggsy just waved quickly at Percival, who waved back, and then got in.  
On their way to Roxy’s family home Eggsy didn’t have time to think about Harry or what could have happened. At her place he was always surrounded by her, her siblings or the dogs so he enjoyed his time and was able to suppress his thoughts about Harry.

  
******

19.12.2015

On his way home saturday morning in the kingsman cab he finally had time to form a coherent thought:

Why had Harry looked so bothered? Did he misconstrue him visiting Roxy? Does he think that they were involved? And this despite both of them eventually being rivals, when it would come down to them as the last two competing for the spot of Lancelot?  
It had to be the reason, because Harry left right after Roxy said her comment about Eggsy visiting her.

Harry knows that nothing he could say would change Eggsy’s mind, but he couldn’t know just how utterly wrong he was this time: Eggsy could never imagine anything romantically with Roxy, she was his best friend. And that was the start and end of their relationship.

Eggsy thought, that he probably should tell Harry that there was nothing going on between them and that it wouldn’t affect Eggsy’s performance in training. Yes, that would be the best, Harry was definitely just worried, that Eggsy wouldn’t fulfill his potential.

“There’s a reasonable explanation for everything”, Eggsy thought. What was he expecting? Harry being …jealous?!

No way.

The young man shook his head. Why would he be. That was just a pipedream.

He leaned back in his seat.

Shit.

How was it possible, that he couldn’t stop thinking about Harry Hart, since the moment he walked into his life (well actually he just stood there, on the steps of the police station)

And Eggsy had already admired him. But when Harry beat up Dean’s goons at the bar, the young man had been lost.

A gentleman who was also kind of a bad boy?

Definitely a heartthrob.

“We’ve arrived” the driver informed Eggsy. Indeed, they had been standing in front of the apartment complex for a while, but Eggsy had just been staring out of the window.

He really needed to work on this, he couldn’t allow himself to drift into daydreams. Not only was it stupid but as a Kingsman (in training) it could easily be very deadly.

“Thank you!”, Eggsy just muttered as he got out, grabbing his bag which he had just put next to him. He walked up the stairs, taking two steps at a time; now he couldn’t wait to get home to see Daisy and his mum.

 

As Eggsy stood in front of the door he stopped before he could ring the bell. He had no idea how Dean would react, as their last encounter ended with Eggsy being choked and him therefore running away. 

Well, he could definitely defend himself - and he would. The young man was definitely capable now in knocking Dean out and he was prepared in doing so, to protect his mother and sister.

So Eggsy took a deep breath and rang.

The door opened just ajar held by a door chain and his mother peeked out. "Eggsy!" she cried out and quickly closed to door, to undo the chain and opened the door fully. She threw himself into his arms. "Oh I am so happy to see you!" she said into his neck. She let go of him to pull him inside, "I was so worried about you, where have you been?" 

Michelle closed the door and Eggsy took a quick look around; Dean was nowhere to be seen. 

"I was ... working for trial at a posh tailor's place" Eggsy answered. His mother frowned, rightfully so, he had been away for weeks. She just wanted to argue but Daisy had spotted Eggsy and squealed in delight.

Eggsy's smile widened and he went to pick her up. "Oi Daisy, look how much you've grown!" He hugged her and she immediately put his arms around his neck. 

When Daisy was calmed Eggsy turned to his mother: "Where's Dean? I thought he would try to beat me up the moment I set foot here" 

Michelle turned to him with a small careful smile, as she almost couldn't believe it herself: "He was arrested. Just a couple days ago" 

"No way!" Eggsy was delighted, this was better than he could hope for. "What for?"

His mother shrugged "I'm not entirely sure, no one really wanted to say anything. But the laywers said that he won't be out until the new year and then he will go to trial."

That truly was a christmas present: at least no Dean for the holidays and until he got out Eggsy was sure he would be able to get his mother and sister out of this flat.

 

After lunch Daisy stayed at a neighbour's for the afternoon so that Eggsy and his mother could go to the cemetery.

It was the 18th anniversary of Lee's death.  

They had bought some flowers at a small shop around the corner; just a couple forget-me-nots as they fitted better to the small unobtrusive memorial plaque. And they had a special meaning to Michelle as well, she smiled fondly when she saw them thinking about some memories she had with Lee and these kind of flowers. 

When they arrived at the cemetery on the outskirts of London the sun had already begun to set. The street lamps were already on and throwing their warm light across the paths. There weren't many flowers visible on the graves, most of them were just covered in snow. The snow was falling in thick flakes so it had covered the paths again and crunched under their shoes. 

In the far end of the cemetery they had to walk round  chestnut tree and there was Lee's grave. 

But to their surprise the slab was free from snow and there was a single white calla lily lying on the upper part of the stone. 

"Who is it from?" wondered Michelle.

"I don't know" Eggsy shrugged even though he had a vague idea. There wasn't really anyone else who knew about his place for Lee and still cared about him.

But Michelle didn't waste any more thoughts. She laid down her bunch of flowers next to the slab on the floor and wiped away the little snow which had fallen on the slab again. 

They stood in silence for a while. 

Even though Eggsy tried not to, his thoughts wandered off to Harry. Could he have put the flower here? And why this year; because Eggsy reminded him of Lee?

... or maybe he had all these years and they just didn't notive because they normally came to the cemetery quite early.

 

"He would have been so proud of you" Michelle whispered and smiled at Eggsy. "And he would have liked that you wanted to follow his footsteps."

Oh, she didn't know how right she was. Eggsy gave her a small smile.

His mother shook her head: "I know I should never had demanded that you left the Navy. "

"You didn't!" Eggsy interrupted her. 

"I know you came home because of me. I'm so sorry, I know you really wanted that. You should do whatever makes you happy, please don't show too much consideration for me or Daisy. " Michelle hugged him tightly. "When you didn't tell me anything about that new job I figured it out, your dad had said something similar. I'm sure you are aware of how dangerous it could be, but you are old enough as well. Just please be careful, okay?" She smiled at him. 

Eggsy didn't know what to say. His mother was aware of way more than he hoped.

Michelle had some tears in her eyes. "I'll give you a moment, I'll see you at the entrance" and walked away.

 

Her son looked after her, she rummaged in her bag and Eggsy knew that she needed that moment. So Eggsy looked at his snow-covered surroundings.

Everything was so peaceful now. 

And he could think clearly:

So if Harry had really brought that flower here he obviously still cared about Lee. That was the reason he had offered the favour in the first place to Michelle.

But his duty was done there.

Harry taking Eggsy to the pub?

Harry beating up Dean's goons?

_and_

Harry offering him a place at Kingsman?

Totally out of his way and not necessary.

That wasn't just pure kindness.

 

Eggsy decided to tempt fate and do what could make him happy.

He walked swiftly to the entrance, gave his mother a peck on the cheek and told her, that he had something to do and would see her later.

Eggsy got the next cab and then he waited while they were driving through the snow. His heart was beating fast and he was feeling a bit nauseous. 

Was this really a good idea?!

But the traffic was light so before he could really change his mind they pulled into the small alley.

There was light burning in Harry's house. So Eggsy payed the driver and got out. 

The few steps to the door were enough to cover his hair in snow. He took a deep breath and rang the bell.

 

Harry opened the door and a surprised look appeared on his face. "Eggsy? Is everything alright?" 

Eggsy couldn't help it, but a small smile appeared on his face. It seemed like forever since he hadn't seen him and especially after Harry had left so abruptly yesterday - oh it had really been only a day! 

"No no, everything's fine, I just..." All the things Eggsy had thought of just disappeared. So he just waved meaninglessly around and said "wanted to get out of the house for a while, I guess?" 

It was a bad excuse. But he had used worse before.

Harry frowned. "Is Dean still at your place? He shouldn't be..:"

"Oh no, Dean got arrested, he - wait, he shouldn't be?"

Suddenly the penny dropped.

"Did you arrange that?!" Eggsy stared at his mentor.

"It was nothing really." Harry stopped him with a wave of his hand. "But where are my manners, please come in!" He stepped aside to let Eggsy come inside.

Harry wanted to lead the way to the living room, but Eggsy stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"I don't know what to say"

Eggsy had let go of his arm, but Harry had put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's quite alright, I just wanted to make sure you could enjoy your christmas."

Eggsy's chest clenched together. No one had ever done so much for him without expecting anything in return.

"Thank you" he whispered.

His mentor gave him an encouraging smile and gestured towards the living room. "Shall we? I think I still have some of that scotch left..." 

"Harry?"

It was now, it had to be now before Eggsy would lose heart. 

Harry and turned around and waited for him to continue.

"You didn't have to do that."

"That is true"

"So why did you?"

Harry stepped a little closer towards him.

"Because I wanted to" His voice was a little softer.

 

Eggsy's gaze flickered between Harry's eyes and lips for a moment.

Harry was just so close now. Eggsy could see how light the colour of his eyes were, such a warm yet light brown.

Was it just him or was it closer than the normal distance between two people?

But Harry seemed to attract him and Eggsy took a small step towards him.

Now he noticed that Harry's breathing had increased. 

Eggsy looked up into the older man's eyes. They seemed uncertain, not sure what to expect.

"Oh you extraordinary man" Eggsy whispered affectionately and took a leap of faith; stood up on his tiptoes and placed the softest of kisses on Harry's lips.

Immediately Harry wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

Eggsy placed his hands on Harry's cheeks as they parted. 

They smiled lovestrucked at each other.

"My dear boy" Harry started.

"I know, I know" Eggsy answered and just kissed him again, with the same sweetness and intimacy.

The kiss said more than any words; how much they wanted each other for so long.

And it was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first finished work actually, it didn't quite work out the way I planned it to but I hope you enjoyed it anyway at least a bit :)


End file.
